The New Story: Aoterasu
by MentallMutt
Summary: Aoterasu, a Amaterasu's and Oki's daughter, has been summoned to protect Kamui and the little village Wep'keer, and she isn't expecting much from the little town, being told that the only occupants being the little saviour, Lika, her 'sister', kai, the hero, Oki, the cheif, Samickle, and old man Kemu. Amaterasu and Aoterasu don't even know if the village is still standing...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This story takes place after Ammy has ascended (obviously) and she has no idea that she is pregnant with Oki's child, Ao. Please excuse any typos, this is my first fanfiction. Enjoy! :) This is in a universe where Chibi is very much real, too)

I raised my head and exhailed. I was nervous. very, very nervous. I looked over my paridise of a home in the celestial plains. My name is Aoterasu, but I like to call myself Ao. It means blue, and my name is in the likeness of my father. My father is the proud, powerful Oina by the name of Oki, and my mother is the godess of all that is pure, Amaterasu. My brother is Chibiterasu; he's had his fun, though.

It's now my turn to protect Nippon, but my mother, who has barley aged physically from her time on the celestial plain, is too coming. But my mother has made me stay confied to Wep'keer, no matter how many times I have protested, though. I have no idea why she has confined me to the icy lands of Kamui, but I have no right to disobey my mother. I don't even know if Wep'keer is still standing, or if Kamui is even habitable anymore. My mother told me it should be winter in Kamui, as it is in the celestial plains, but she has told me that winters down below are harsh and unforgiving, even more so than the violent blasts of wind and snow in this paradise. She has told me that the winter I consider to be horrid would be laughable down in the human world. Anyway, back to me;

I am a large wolf for my age, with much thicker fur, too. Mother says this is because I am 1. part Oina (I've yet to learn how to turn myself human. Mother discourages me from trying, though, but she said that she cannot control and restrict me in such a way) but Chibi doesn't share my thick Oina fur. 2. Mother was using a karmic transformer when I was born. I have no idea what they are, she said that her Poncle had gifted them to her long ago. I have pale blue fur, with thick white markings all over my body, with a crimson outline twisting around inside them. Mother jokes I look more akin to the legendary wolf Shiranarui than I do her and Oki.

THIRD PERSON

Aoterasu's line of thought was interupted by a melodic bark of her mother, finally registering in her mind. She shook her head. "M-mother!" she yelped, jumping back a bit. Amaterasu only chuckled in response. "Ao, are yo-"

"Aoterasu" the blue demi-godess interrupted

" _ **Aoterasu**_ , then" Ammy said with an amused smirk "Sweetie, are you ready to leave? If not me and Waka can-"

the brush god was interrupted again "I'll always be ready, mother" Ao barked.

"Okay then. Oh, it seems only yesterday, yet a lifetime ago you were a little ball of rough-and-tumble fluff that was your big brother's plaything"

Ao frowned at her mother "Even _IF_ Chibi is older than me; he isn't as strong! He does not seem to have a drop of Oina blood in him!"

Ammy's smile seemed to falter a bit at Aoterasu's little quip about her brother. But nonetheless, she still had a proud smile imprinted on her face at the sight of her daughter, raring to go. "Unfortunatley, darling, we have to say farewell to your brother. He may be ruling the celestial plains for quite some time, my child" she said. Aoterasu shuddered at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up at my mother with a worried expression. She just laughed. "Leap before you think!" she just barked simply with that cocky little smirk of hers. I swallowed dryly and closed my eyes, getting ready to leap.

"Three"

I tensed my legs

"Two..."

I closed my eyes tighter

"One"

I heard my mother's paws leave the ground. I jumped after her, soaring through the air with the wind whipping up into my face. I opened my eyes, watering the instant I did so. I looked about for my mother a bit, and found her a little way above me, to my surprise. She was moving a bit slower than me, and had a contempt smile on her lips. "Oh, the lower world" she whispered. "How I missed you..."

I too felt I should've been honoured and happy to be down there, but I found it a bit difficult with the blasting current of air in my face. I saw my mother's black eyes open and gaze into my dark red orbs, and, all of a sudden, her happy contempt persona had gone. She grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and threw me up a little bit, making me cry out in surprise and confusion. She tossed her divine instrument underneath us and I saw what she was doing. The clouds cleared and I yelped probably much louder than necessary, seeing the clouds clear from right underneath our feet. I felt a pang of fear and regret when the clouds, turning a pink-orange hue dissapated and vanished before my eyes. They couldn't last long though, because I was falling to earth. Literally.

I got up on staggering feet, the joints painful, my pads aching greatly from mother's instrument. It probably softened the impast greatly though. I looked around me with awe written on my face, my mother clearly amused at my reaction. She raised her head, the wind much less violent down here, and it smelled so pleasant. Like foods from Kamiki village that wasn't far from where I stood, flowers that I had never known to be on the celestial plain, and I got dizzy. This was incredible!

"Shinshu field, oh, you never changed!" I heard, and saw my mother rolling around in the grass like Chibi when he had fleas. Even demi-gods can have fleas. Who knew?


End file.
